Restent les émotions
by TwoLoversSasuNaru
Summary: OS prenant place à la fin du tome 6. Et si Asmodée avait voulu les souvenirs d'Alec comme paiement pour leur ouvrir un portail ? Et si les souvenirs, concernés Magnus ? Qu'adviendra t-il du couple ?


Les personnages et l'univers de The Mortal Instruments appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.

Voilà mon nouveau bébé. Je vous préviens, vous risquez d'un peu pleurer mais qu'un peu. J'aime bien écrire du PLS de temps à autre. J'espère que vous me détestez pas trop pour ça XD

ATTENTION ! Cet os se déroule en prenant appui sur la fin du TOME 6 donc risques majeur de spoil si vous ne l'avez pas lu. Si vous prenez la décision de le lire, vous êtes prévenus. Une bonne partie est de mon imagination, le reste vient du livre.

Les phrases en italique proviennent directement du tome 6.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Edom

Asmodée, un des princes de l'Enfer et père de Magnus, se tenait dans toute sa splendeur démoniaque devant Jace, Clary, Izzy, Simon, Alec et Magnus.

Le vampire était quelques pas en avant, ayant proposé son immortalité de Daylighter à Asmodée en échange d'un portail pour les renvoyés à Idris.

Ils ne savaient pas à quel point, la souffrance était un mets délectable pour le prince démoniaque. Et il savait où puiser cette délicieuse nourriture.

« _Il y a une dernière chose qui me fait envie et dont j'aimerais bénéficier pour que l'offre soit encore plus alléchante._ » Dit le démon en dardant son regard félin sur le petit groupe.

 _«Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Demanda Magnus, la voix tremblante._

 _«Ses souvenirs. »_ Répondit son père en pointant Alec d'un long doigt crochu, ce dernier se recula d'un pas, la crainte se lisant dans ses yeux pâles.

«Hors de question ! C'est un shadowhunter, tu le condamnes à mort en lui retirant les souvenirs de son monde. »

«Ce n'est pas ces souvenirs là qui me semblent délicieux. Je veux les souvenirs te concernant, qu'il oublie tout de toi. »

«Non ! » S'écria Izzy prenant le couple de vitesse.

Clary et Jace se postèrent devant Alec et Magnus pour faire barrière de leurs corps.

Asmodée sourit sadiquement.

«C'est touchant, vraiment. Mais je crains alors de devoir retirer mon offre de portail. »

«Et si tu prends mon immortalité en paiement supplémentaire ? » Dit le sorcier en se levant péniblement. Il était hors de question que ces personnes à qui ils tenaient décèdent en enfer. Traversant milles souffrances avant que la mort ne les cueillent. Et même là, leurs âmes erreraient coincées à Edom.

Alec pris son compagnon par la main et le tira derrière lui. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une certaine détermination et sa voix ne faiblit pas quand il lâcha quelques mots.

«J'accepte. Je vous donnerai mes souvenirs de Magnus. En échange, vous nous renvoyez sains et sauf à Idris et vous oubliez Magnus à tout jamais. Vous le laissez tranquille. »

Le sorcier sonné, ne pouvait prononcer mot. Il avait mal entendu, son compagnon n'avait pas pu faire ça.

«Alec, non... » Murmura Izzy en attrapant le bras droit de son frère.

«Prenez les miens en même temps que mon immortalité. » Affirma Simon. Ils se retrouvaient enfin, Alec et Magnus s'étaient finalement retrouvés. C'était injuste de leur enlever ça.

«Non. Tu n'oublieras pas ma sœur, Simon. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse qu'avec toi. »

«Et toi ? Ton bonheur. » Souffla Isabelle.

« Je suis ton grand frère. Je te protégerai toujours, Izzy. » Dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

«Il a accepté, c'est irrévocable. » Exprima Asmodée en pleine félicité. La douleur qui enchaînait chacun des êtres présents à l'idée qu'Alec se sacrifie était une pure extase pour lui.

Le sens du sacrifice était ancré dans les gênes d'Alexander depuis ses plus jeunes années. Il y était douloureusement habitué. Il ne voulait pas perdre Magnus. C'était la première fois que le Néphilim aimait, la première fois qu'il était pleinement et totalement heureux. Mais il y avait Jace, Clary, Isabelle et Simon, ils étaient sa famille, ils avaient encore tant à vivre. Et si les souvenirs de son propre bonheur devaient en être le paiement, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Magnus se précipita soudainement sur son compagnon et le gratifia d'une violente claque avant de tomber dans ses bras, assommé par la souffrance qui l'oppressait.

«Alexander... »

Alec resserra son emprise sur le warlock, il lui caressait doucement le dos dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant.

«Je m'impatiente. » Cingla Asmodée.

«Laissez leur cinq minutes. » Répliqua Jace, acerbe. Son parabatai faisait ses adieux à son compagnon. Bientôt il ne serait plus qu'un inconnu pour lui. Pas différent de toutes les autres créatures obscures qu'il côtoyait. Il allait revoir cette lueur triste qui animait le regard de son frère avant sa rencontre avec Magnus étant remplacée par une douce tendresse depuis ce moment.

Après quelques minutes coupés du monde, Alec releva le visage de Magnus et planta ses yeux bleus dans le regard mordoré.

«Refais-moi tomber amoureux de toi. » Dit le shadowhunter, ses yeux brouillaient par les larmes rendant peu à peu, sa vision floue.

«J'ai déjà ramé une fois, stupide Néphilim. » S'étrangla Magnus dans un rire, son cœur n'y était pas. Des sanglots l'agitaient et il savait que son père avait une victoire sur lui qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu lui concéder.

«Tu auras un choix à faire, mon petit tigre. Me reconquérir ou non. »

«Ne fais pas ce sacrifice. » Supplia le warlock en s'agrippant au tee shirt déjà déchiré d'Alec avec désespoir.

«Je ne peux pas les abandonner. » Dit le chasseur d'ombres en lançant un regard au dessus de ses épaules vers sa famille et ses amis. Les larmes avaient envahis son visage. Il ne voulait pas se séparer des moments de joie, de tendresse, de passion qu'il avait vécu avec son compagnon. Mais il était face à une impasse et il fallait des sacrifices. Simon en faisait un même s'il n'avait jamais apprécié son statut de vampire, Alec payait son dû aussi.

«Tu m'abandonnes. » Sanglota Magnus.

«Non ! Tu vas vivre et c'est le plus important à mes yeux. Ramène-moi à toi. Je t'aime et je les aimes. Je n'ai jamais vu mon frère et ma sœur aussi heureux que depuis que Clary et Simon sont entrés dans nos vies. Je ne veux pas qu'on leur retire ça. » Alec posa ses deux mains sur le visage du sorcier essuyant les larmes qui s'écoulaient sans interruption du regard devenu félin. «On pourra remplacer mes souvenirs perdus par d'autres, des nouveaux. En revanche, on ne peut pas remplacer ta vie par une autre. »

Le warlock décrispa ses mains, relâchant le tee-shirt de son compagnon. Il sentait à travers ses paumes, le battement frénétique du cœur du Néphilim. Ce doux bruit qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus écouter pour s'apaiser. Cette constante allait disparaître de son existence.

«Tu ne peux pas être sûr que tu retomberas amoureux de moi. » Murmura le sorcier.

Alec l'embrassa tendrement avant de lancer avec un faible sourire.

«Tu es Magnus Bane ! Personne ne peut te résister, non ? Tu aimes les challenges. Je t'en offre un, bien que contraint. »

Le couple rit faiblement à travers leur souffrance et leur désespoir. Ils se raccrochèrent à une faible lueur espérant qu'elle serait suffisante pour ramener Alec chez lui quand il serrait perdu dans les ténèbres.

Un cri les sortit de leur transe, Asmodée avait commençé à aspirer le vie d'immortel de Simon. Il voyait le jeune homme au sol, se tordre de douleur.

Alec et Magnus se regardèrent, leurs dernières minutes touchaient à leur fin. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, avec force, voulant imprimer le goût de l'autre sur leurs lèvres, la sensation de l'autre. Communiant leur amour dans un moment suspendu et pourtant si cruel qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Leurs mains s'unirent dans un serment silencieux de ne pas abandonner.

Alexander se détacha finalement et s'approcha du prince de l'enfer. Sa main qui restait agrippée à Magnus, glissant peu à peu, jusqu'à ne plus sentir son contact rassurant.

Asmodée posa ses doigts sur les tempes du néphilim et un tourbillon composé de ses souvenirs l'entoura. Le groupe distingua sans mal certains moments qui se détachaient plus que d'autres, brillant intensément; leur premier rendez-vous, leur premier baiser devant les chasseurs d'ombres et les créatures obscures réunis, leur première fois douce et maladroite, leur premier matin où ils se réveillèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre...tellement de beaux souvenirs offerts en pâture à un démon. Ce dernier exultait de voler à Magnus l'amour de cet homme, de le priver de ce bonheur.

Alec hurlait, la douleur était intenable. Il était au sol en pleurs sentant chaque souvenir lui échappait et tout son être s'en défendait à corps et à cris. Il ne voulait pas oublier finalement, ce sacrifice était bien trop difficile. Mais il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière. Le tourbillon de souvenirs s'arrêta soudain et Alec tomba au sol telle une poupée de chiffon, vidé de toute substance.

Une lumière vive engloba le groupe qui vit peu à peu les enfers s'estompaient au profit d'un paysage plus familier, la salle des Accords d'Idris.

Jace se précipita vers son parabatai, le serrant dans ses bras alors que ce dernier reprenait connaissance. Maryse et Robert accoururent aussi à leurs côtés. Tandis qu'Isabelle sanglotait dans les bras de Simon.

Magnus fut rejoint pas Ragnor, il s'assit silencieusement essayant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Le regard bleuté d'Alec se leva vers Magnus avant de se détourner, indifférent. La douleur froide et implacable de ce détachement cloua le sorcier au sol alors que des larmes s'invitèrent sur ses joues. Ragnor le prit dans ses bras, dans un geste affectueux qu'il témoignait rarement.

«Comment ?» Demanda le warlock aux cornes.

«Asmodée. »

«Quel prix avez vous payé ? »

«L'immortalité de Simon et...l'oubli. »

Magnus ne verbalisa pas plus mais Ragnor compris. Il serra son ami plus fort contre lui alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur les Lightwood. Chez eux, pas de scène de joie non plus, Alec avait l'air hagard, un contre coup du vol de ses souvenirs. Son regard balayait la salle comme s'il tentait de retrouver quelqu'un. Mais il ne pourrait jamais se rappeler que cet être que son cœur appelait se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui.

* * *

Alec et Jace se rendaient dans la salle d'entraînement de l'Institut. Depuis leur retour d'Edom, c'est la première fois qu'ils retournaient dans cette salle pour s'exercer au corps à corps.

Jace s'avança mais son parabatai resta bloqué à l'entrée de la pièce. Des sentiments divers l'assaillirent et il n'arrivait pas à faire le tri entre chaque. Il se sentait suffoquait, sa respiration se faisant pesante.

«Alec, ça va ? » Dis Jace en revenant sur ses pas.

L'aîné resta muet. Peu à peu, le mur opaque des émotions se craquela lui faisant les identifier. Il y avait de la gêne, de la colère, de la frustration mais il y avait aussi une douce chaleur qui l'envahissait et l'impression d'être compris.

La main que Jace venait de poser sur son épaule le fit sortir de ses pensées.

«Alec... »

«Tout va bien. »

Alexander s'assit sur un banc et plaça des bandages autour de ses poings. Il allait s'échauffer tranquillement en commençant par taper un peu sur le punching ball de la salle. Les premiers coups s'abattirent sur l'instrument dans un enchaînement maîtrisé car maintes fois répétés. Soudain, la sensation d'un regard brûlant posé sur lui, le fit se retourner le punching ball cogna dans son visage encore sous l'élan du coup précédemment porté.

«Alec ! » Jace se précipita vers son parabatai bien que sonné, le jeune homme n'était pas blessé. « Alors tu manques de concentration ? »

«J'ai eu l'impression qu'on me fixait. » Balbutia l'aîné.

«Il y a quelques regards en effet. » Dit Jace en pointant des chasseurs d'ombres qui jetaient des coups d'œils réguliers vers les baies vitrées séparant la salle d'entraînement du plateau opérationnel.

«Pas comme ça...On le fait ce combat ? »

Alec voulait à tout prix éloigner son esprit de cette sensation tangible qu'il avait eu pendant un instant. Ce sentiment de caresse brûlante avait remué une émotion en lui qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Alec rejoignait sa chambre, Izzy sur les talons. Elle voulait aller dans un bar avec ces deux frères et Clary, bien que guère réjoui le jeune homme avait accepté. Mais maintenant, sa sœur tenait absolument à l'habiller.

En passant dans le couloir, devant la porte qui amenait au bureau directorial, Alec s'arrêta. Une nouvelle vague de sentiments l'envahit. Son cœur s'emballa et se serra alternativement pendant quelques secondes. C'est comme si plusieurs émotions combattaient en lui. Il avait l'impression lancinante d'avoir blessé quelqu'un dans ces lieux. Mais qui ? Tout était flou dans sa tête.

Les émotions refluèrent soudain comme si elles n'avaient jamais apparues. C'était la deuxième fois, que cela lui arrivait. Ressentir des sentiments sans pouvoir les raccrocher à quoique ce soit de tangible. C'était déroutant autant qu'inquiétant.

Izzy l'interpella et le jeune homme la rejoignit l'air de rien. Il savait parfaitement porté un masque de neutralité déconcertant.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la chambre de l'aîné et ce dernier se posa sur le lit pendant que sa sœur fouillait dans son dressing. La femme jetait tous les vêtements qui lui déplaisait sur le fauteuil et sur le lit ce qu'elle voulait faire porter à Alec.

Izzy tomba sur un ensemble qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans la penderie de son frère. C'était un pantalon gris clair slim et une chemise turquoise avec le col et le revers des manches noirs.

«Alec, depuis quand possèdes-tu ces vêtements ? »

«C'était un cadeau. » Dit-il sans hésitation puis son visage se figea stupéfait. Il n'avait aucun doute en regardant ces vêtements mais il ne s'en souvenait pas, pas plus de qui lui avait offert.

Il détestait ces habits trop près du corps, trop clair pour lui mais quelqu'un les aimaient. Avait été heureux qu'il accepte ce présent.

«Je ne me rappelle pas de qui ça vient. » Verbalisa l'aîné à sa sœur pour expliquer son air hagard.

Izzy lança un regard triste à son frère. Elle avait compris, c'était forcément Magnus. L'air confus de son frère lui brisa le cœur. Avoir des réminiscences du passé mais ne pouvoir se souvenir exactement de ce qu'il en était devait être terrifiant. Comme du sable qui vous glisse entre les doigts alors que vous essayez désespérément de le contenir.

«Porte ça. » Dit la jeune femme en tendant l'ensemble à son frère. Bizarrement, il ne rechigna pas et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour passer les habits.

Une fois cela fait, il se regarda dans le grand miroir de plein pied. Il se trouvait trop tape à l'œil, ce n'était pas lui. Mais une chaleur envahit tout son corps, douce et agréable. C'était encore la même impression de regard que la dernière fois mais il y avait quelque chose de différent. Une sorte d'intimité...

Le corps d'Alec frissonna alors qu'il déboutonnait le haut de la chemise mue par une volonté soudaine. Une petite bande de peau pâle apparut dans l'encolure ouverte de deux boutons.

Il se contempla un moment, se sentant presque séduisant parce qu'un jour quelqu'un l'avait regardé dans cette tenue et l'avait complimenté, il le savait. Un mal de tête pointait en lui, il devait mettre le doigt sur un élément mais il ne savait quoi. C'était comme partir à la recherche d'une résolution sans aucun indice.

Alec ressortit finalement encore sous le choc mais le cri de joie d'Izzy le sortit de ses mornes pensées.

«Tu es canon ! » Dit-elle en lissant la chemise de son frère. Elle pensa que ce soir, Jace et elle avaient intérêt à jouer les gardes du corps, son frère allait attirer plus d'un regard. Alec était réservé à Magnus même si pour l'instant le sorcier n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez à l'Institut. Il devait se débattre avec ses propres sentiments. Elle savait que Magnus avait une personnalité assez complexe pour penser que s'imposer à nouveau dans la vie d'Alec pouvait être un mauvais choix.

* * *

Magnus se trouvait à une table au Hunter's Moon entouré de Catarina et Ragnor, ces deux amis éternels qui seraient toujours à ces côtés. Oui, eux ils seraient toujours là...

Leur table en retrait leur permettait d'avoir une vue imprenable sur le bar et Ragnor commentait allégrement chaque personne présente espérant arraché un sourire à son ami mais c'était peine perdu.

Magnus était rentré dans son appartement désespérément vide d'Alec alors que sa présence était partout. Un livre qu'il lisait laissé sur la table basse, sa tasse personnelle, les jouets qu'il avait acheté à Chairman. Dans leur chambre, il y avait plusieurs photos de leur tour du monde et un sweat que le sorcier avait jalousement gardé renvoyant le reste à l'Institut. L'odeur de son compagnon avait depuis longtemps disparu mais il le raccrochait à lui.

Il n'avait osé retourner à l'Institut, ne voulant pas se trouve face au regard indifférent d'Alec. Ce dernier lui avait dit de le refaire tomber amoureux de lui mais Magnus ne s'en sentait pas capable. C'était une ambivalence permanente, il aimait Alec mais n'était pas près à le reconquérir à nouveau. Peut être que le jeune homme tomberait amoureux d'un gentil néphilim et ce ne serait que mieux pour lui. Magnus était mauvais pour Alec.

Il poussa un long soupir de désespoir, Catarina lui lança un regard compatissant. Magnus souffrait milles maux. Elle se souvenait d'une bribe de conversation qu'elle avait eu avec lui lors de sa rupture avec le shadowhunter.

 _*«Les mortels meurent. Tu l'as toujours su et pourtant ça ne t'a pas empêché de les aimer »_

 _« Pas autant que lui_. »*

Et pourtant ce n'était pas la mort qu'il les avaient séparés mais l'oubli.

Le carillon du bar se fit entendre quand un groupe rentra.

«Oh merde. » Lâcha Ragnor.

Magnus releva la tête, il était là, plus beau que jamais dans cette tenue qu'il lui avait offerte et qu'il n'avait jamais mise sauf pour l'essayage. Un sourire s'invita sur ses lèvres avant de disparaître. Le jeune homme ne savait plus qui il était. Il resterait une créature obscure comme une autre à ses yeux.

«Il pourrait retomber amoureux de toi. » Dit Ragnor en voyant l'air triste de son ami.

«Je sais. »

«Il te l'as demandé même. » Renchérit le sorcier aux cornes.

«Je sais. Mais regarde-le si jeune et beau. Ne mérite-t-il pas de vivre avec homme qui vieillira à ses côtés. »

«Je refuse d'entendre ça. » Gronda Catarina. «Pas de crise existentielle sur ton immortalité ! Alec t'as choisi une première fois en sachant tout ça. Tu as un seul élément qui te retient. »

Magnus la regarda un moment, étonné de sa colère.

«Lequel ? » Demanda t-il.

«La peur. Tu as peur qu'il ne tombe pas amoureux de toi une nouvelle fois. Mais franchement Magnus, je déteste être niaise. Mais vous pourriez vivre dans vingt réalités différentes qu'il y aurait une constante; Vous. »

Magnus ne put s'empêcher de sourire, peut être que Catarina disait vrai mais un fil invisible le retenait. Il regardait de loin Alec rire. Mais il avait avant tout un air songeur.

* * *

Alec suivit du regard, un homme à la peau verte qui passait commande au bar, il avait des cornes, c'était donc sans doute un sorcier. Il le suivit des yeux et tomba sur un homme à la peau hâlée.

Les regards de Magnus et Alec s'accrochèrent, la bouche du néphilim s'ouvrit faiblement. Son cœur battant à tout rompre, quelque chose lui échappait à propos de cet homme.

Ces yeux, cette douce chaleur, la même que dans la salle d'entraînement, dans le couloir.

«Alec ? » Appela Izzy. Sa voix lui parut lointaine mais il se retourna vers elle.

«Oui ? » Le regard de son frère trahissait son trouble. La sœur déplaça ses yeux vers le point que fixait son frère auparavant.

«Magnus... »

Ce prénom foudroya Alec avec force, il devait se rappelait, il y avait quelque chose à se rappelait. Son cœur se serra, sa respiration se saccada. Une migraine affreuse pointait dans sa tête comme si une foreuse essayait de percer les recoins lointains de sa mémoire. Une phrase surgit dans son esprit avec violence le faisant se plier en deux de douleur «Tu m'abandonnes. »

«Non. » Souffla Alec en se relevant. Cette négation plaintive s'adressant à il ne savait qui.

«On part. » Dit Jace faiblement alors que les tourments et la douleur de son parabatai le submergeaient.

Izzy soutenait tant bien que mal Alec tandis que Clary fit de même avec Jace.

Le groupe disparut dans la nuit laissant un sorcier meurtri derrière eux.

* * *

Magnus ronchonna en entendant sa sonnette résonnait à une heure fort tardive. Tentant de l'ignorer, il se leva finalement. L'intrus ne décidant pas à s'arrêter.

Il passa un bas de jogging et un gilet bleu nuit qu'il laissa largement ouvert.

Magnus ouvrit laissant apparaître Jace, Izzy visiblement mal en point, Clary et Alec. Ses yeux écarquillés se fixèrent sur Alexander, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Cet homme le fascinerait toujours.

Jace le bouscula en grognant pour entrer et déposa Izzy sur le canapé.

«On a besoin de tes talents. Elle a était blessé et nos iratzes sont inefficaces. »

Alec resta dans le hall, n'osant visiblement bouger, son regard scrutant l'appartement. Clary s'était, elle avancée.

«Il ne devrait pas être là. » Murmura Magnus tout en utilisant sa magie guérisseuse sur Izzy.

«Pourquoi ? »

« C'est dangereux. » Le sorcier ne s'avança pas plus dans ses explications.

«Il était avec nous et on avait besoin de soins d'urgences. En quoi est-ce dangereux ? »

«Restent les émotions. »

Jace ne répondit rien mais son regard trahissait un questionnement certain que Magnus ne daigna éclairer. Le sorcier regardait Alec tout en continuant à soigner Izzy, ce dernier avait commencé à se déplacer dans l'appartement déplaçant ses doigts de manière volatile sur quelques objets. C'était mauvais, il y avait trop de vécu dans ce lieu. Et même si Asmodée avait effacé ses souvenirs, il ne pouvait tout supprimer.

* * *

Alec déambulait dans l'appartement, cet endroit lui semblait familier, c'est comme s'il le connaissait parfaitement. Son esprit était assailli d'émotions douces et agréables.

Quand il sortit sur la terrasse, son regard s'égara sur un canapé et une sorte de brume forma une image indistincte. Deux êtres enlacés s'embrassant tendrement. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade tandis qu'un feu embrasa ses reins. Il ne pouvait distinguer ces personnes mais il savait au plus profond de lui-même qu'une d'elle était lui.

Il retourna dans le salon et se dirigea sans un mot vers une chambre. Il entendit une voix l'interpellait et Clary qui essayait de le retenir. Mais il se dégagea.

«Je n'y arrive pas, Magnus. » Cria la rousse à ses côtés.

Alec ne se retourna pas et poussa la porte légèrement entrouverte de la chambre. Une nouvelle brume apparut, deux corps se mouvant sur les draps s'aimant passionnément, criant de plaisir puis ils étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre tendrement.

Le corps d'Alec était parcouru de frissons : anticipation, passion, impatience, bonheur, simplicité...évidence. Cette dernière sensation pointa quand son regard s'accrocha sur des photos. Il y avait lui et il y avait le sorcier qui était dans le salon soignant sa sœur.

«Amour » Murmura Alec quand ce sentiment l'assaillit si puissant qu'il perdit pied. Il s'écroula au sol alors qu'un étau lui enserrait la tête. Tant d'émotions voulaient s'insérer dans son esprit, il voulait les laisser rentrer mais c'est comme si une force les en empêcher. Il les supplia, hurlant, suppliant qu'on les laisses venir à lui. Il en avait besoin.

Une ombre se pencha vers lui et posa deux mains sur son visage. Alec leva les yeux et ils se posèrent dans un regard félin. Une nouvelle vague le submergea. Il aimait ce regard, il n'en avait pas peur, il ouvrait les portes sur une âme qu'il avait si bien connu.

Un tourbillon d'images apparut autour des deux êtres au milieu de la pièce, des souvenirs, tant de souvenirs qui demandaient à retrouver leur propriétaire. Et ils le firent. Ils rentrèrent en Alec, le faisant crier sous la violence de l'assaut mais quand ce fut fini, il sentit plein bien que pantelant et fatigué.

Ces yeux bleus qui s'étaient fermés pendant l'opération se rouvrirent doucement.

« Magnus. »

Le sorcier sourit et opina.

«Je me souviens. Par l'ange, je suis désolé. J'ai regretté mon choix, je ne voulais pas te perdre mais je ne pou... »

Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes le faisant taire. Cette sensation sucrée, douce, c'était si bon de la retrouver. Ils se perdirent dans le baiser un moment, oubliant du monde extérieur. Ils étaient réunis enfin totalement.

Puis ils se serrèrent dans les bras à s'en étouffer.

«Tu n'auras pas à ramer. » Souffla Alec rieur dans le cou de Magnus.

«Stupide néphilim. » Rétorqua le sorcier avant de capturer à nouveau ses lèvres.

Ils finirent par se relever mais restèrent collés l'un à l'autre, front contre front, les mains du warlock sur les hanches d'Alec, celles d'Alec sur les siennes. Ils savouraient leur bonheur à l'infini.

«Comment ? » Demanda Jace faiblement n'osant pas vraiment briser ce moment mais il y avait des questions sans réponse.

Magnus se retourna vers le blond, Alec se cala alors, appuyant le dos de son compagnon contre son torse. Le sorcier soupira d'aise.

«Asmodée peut voler les souvenirs, certes. Mais dans chaque lieu reste une trace des émotions que vous avez vécues, Asmodée ne peut enlever ça. C'est pour ça que voir Alec ici m'a paniqué. Je craignais que l'appartement soit trop prégnant de ces sentiments. »

«C'est le cas, j'ai cru que ma tête allait imploser. »

«Tu aurais pu en mourir. Heureusement tu as était assez fort pour le supporter. » Murmura Magnus, son regard errant vers son compagnon.

«Je savais qu'il fallait que j'accepte ses émotions. Je me sentais vide, je savais qu'elles pouvaient me remplir. » Dit Alec avec un sourire.

«Je crois que rien n'est jamais perdu en ce qui nous concerne Alexander. » Répondit le sorcier en emprisonnant les lèvres du Néphilim.

«C'est l'histoire de notre relation. »

* * *

Voilà c'est fini !

J'ai fais une happy-end, je suis gentille tout de même, j'allais pas les séparer. Pour mon bien-être psychologique c'était impossible.

Je suis méchante mais je me suis toujours dit que si Asmodée voulait faire souffrir Magnus, il aurait du prendre les souvenirs d'Alec mais l'histoire aurait trop mal finis pour nos bébés. Donc je l'ai écris avec une résolution finale.

Vous avez aimé ? Une petite review pour partager vos ressentis serait adorable.

Merci à tous de me suivre dans mes écrits.

A bientôt mes petits biscuits !


End file.
